


The Bond

by Blue_Hood



Series: Blood Bond [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Explanations, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family, Urban Legends, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-12 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19586158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Cooper does some explaining for Phil.





	The Bond

After an emotionally exhausting mission, in the morning as though the enemy knows their strongest member is nocturnal, Coulson climbed into Cooper's bunk. The vampire made no move to acknowledge the new presence as Phil leaned against him. When he woke, Cooper was honestly surprised to see his human. Carefully extracting himself, he grabbed his drawstring and went to shower. Finding the team in the lab, he said "Coulson's sleeping."

"Bet you exhausted him," quipped Skye.

Cooper was suddenly inches away from him "Did he not explain the bond?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

May barked "Agent Cooper, step back." They addressed him as Agent Cooper to avoid confusion with his father, doing it on the Bus out of habit.

Taking a few steps back, Cooper cleared his throat to get rid of the growly depth "Agent Coulson's scent calms me as my presence can calm him. My father uses that ability to lull workaholic humans to sleep after they've agreed to a bond."

"Oh, so-" Skye trailed off, "Okay then."

"We are terribly sorry for the misunderstanding," said Simmons.

Cooper smirked "My sister usually marries the humans she bonds with. It wasn't that crazy of a misunderstanding." He walked past the sequencer to his box of blood bags, ignoring the others.


End file.
